halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaimer (level)/Walkthrough
Halo 4 Walkthroughs : Reclaimer The Prologue The Mission starts out with Captain Andrew Del Rio on the bridge of the he then turns and activates the hologram tablet which shows a canyon and a pelican. He then uses COMs to contact the pelican. He explains to John-117, the two Spartan IVs and Marines the operation they are about to proceed with. John-117 asks Captain Del Rio what Force Recon's assessment of the terrain is. Del Rio replies sharply that the mission is a blowthrough op and that reconnaissance would just slow them down. The hologram then fades and Cortana remarks that she would have liked "More intel with her intel." John-117 then says that they will make it work. The scene then shows John-117 and the two Spartan-IVs departing the Pelican. Part I Recommended loadout: *Primary: Battle Rifle/Assault Rifle *Secondary: Sniper Rifle/Rocket Launcher/Beam Rifle *Armour ability: Jet Pack *Extra: Target Designator After you depart the pelican you head through a Rock Tunnel guarded by two Marines who both salute as you and the Spartan-IVs pass through. Lieutenant Palmer contacts you over the COMs and tells you that she is the Infinity s CIC (Commander in Chief) and that Commander Lasky is waiting for you on the Mammoth. You proceed through the tunnel and reach the Mammoth. One of the Spartan IVs will use its Jet Pack to fly on to the top of the Mammoth and Cortana mentions the fact that the Mammoth must be quite expensive as you board. You proceed to the upper deck and you are greeted by Lasky. Lasky informs you that Gypsy Company is tasked with bringing down a group of Particle Cannons before getting to the Cannon Network. Lieutenant Palmer then informs you that there are Jetpacks on board the Mammoth and that you should get one (I would advise getting one as they are very useful in most of the combat scenarios and are also required at one part of the mission) After that Del Rio contacts Gypsy Company and tell them that they are cleared to proceed with the mission). The Mammoth then proceeds along the track towards the first particle cannon. As you near the first Particle Cannon Palmer alerts one of the Pelican that the are in range of the Particle Cannons and that they need to lose altitude immediately. The Pelican ignores the order and is shot down by the Cannon. Del Rio then orders you to get to the crash site and retrieve the Target Designator. You then pass a small Covenant outpost that needs destroyed. Either use the Rocket Launcher or the Missile Turret and fire down on the Hostiles (Be careful on Legendary or heroic difficulties because the enemies will quickly kill if you stay immobile for to long). You will then reach the area where Gypsy Sevens Pelican crashed. You can then grab a Warthog from the Vehicle Bay and drive out to where Gypsy Seven Crashed and (optionally) retrieve the Co-Pilot and the Target Designator which you are ordered to shoot down a Phantom with. Beware of the Ghosts, Wraiths and Phantoms patrolling the area. You then return to the vicinity of the Mammoth where you use the Target Designator on the first Particle Cannon. The Mammoth then uses its Mini MAC to destroy the Cannon. After this Lasky alerts Gypsy Company that they are moving on to the secondary battle position. Part 2 Recommended Loadout: *Primary: Assault Rifle/Battle Rifle *Secondary: Sniper Rifle/Rocket Launcher *Armour Ability: Jet Pack *Extra: Target Designator and Warthog Once you have driven your Warthog inside the Mammoth first grab a Rocket Launcher and then head up to the Top Deck. As the Mammoth drives along it will be assailed by Phantoms and Banshees. Use the Target Designator on the Phantoms and the Missile Turrets and Rocket Launcher to fend off the Banshees. You will then Reach a position that is blocked by Multiple small energy shields which you have to destroy. First grab a Sniper Rifle and take out the Ghosts, Sangheili and Shade Turret gunners. Then grab a Warthog and drive into the shields either ramming them or letting your gunner finish them off. Watch out for the Final shield generator which is guarded by a Wraith, a Ghost, Kig-Yar Snipers and three Sangheili. Once you have finished them off head back to the Mammoth and get ready for the Next Particle Cannon. As you round the corner you will see the looming shape of the second Particle Cannon. Use your Target Designator to destroy the Cannon then jump off the Mammoth and grab the Gauss Warthog. Once the Marine clambers aboard your gun. Watch as the 'Unidentified Covenant Vehicle' disables the Mammoth. Then numerous Phantoms will begin dropping Wraiths and Ghosts near the Mammoth. Use the Gauss Warthog or whatever other vehicles that are at hand to destroy the incoming hostile forces. After a couple of waves Cortana will announce that the 'UFV' has settled over the mesa. Proceed to the Mesa destroying whatever forces lie in your way. Then either use your Jet Pack or the Gravity Lift to enter the UFV. To save the Gauss Warthog for later drive to the side of the Mammoth and use one of the stones as a boarding ramp. Once onboard kill the Covenant on-board and then try and assassinate the Pilot. Destroy the power core and then exit the ship before it crashes. Get back on board the Mammoth and wait till it stops. Lasky will then say that the Mammoth has had it and Cortana states that the Particle Cannon network is through the trench ahead. You then head forward. Pick up the Sniper Rifle from the ordnance cache and Pick off the Kig-Yar, Kig-Yar Snipers and Unggoy that roam the area. Once you reach the Forerunner structure pick up the Beam Rifles lying about and use them to kill the Promethean Knights, Watchers and Crawlers that roam through the structure. Once you have done this head inside the structure. Part 3 Once you head inside you will insert Cortana inside a pedestal after heading through numerous elevators and corridors. She will state that she shouldn't be able to use the particle cannons to shoot one another but does so anyway. She then looks worried and says "There's someone else in here..." She then suddenly reels back and shouts "CHIEF!" Cortana then disappears in a flash of light. John-117 then shouts her name, waiting for a response. Now turn around and head along the walk-way. A light bridge will appear. Head along it and head through the corridors until your Ghosts reach a large open area. Head to the door where all the sentinels are gathering. Head through the door and a cut-scene will ensue. After the cut-scene retrieve Cortana from her pedestal and fend off the two Promethean Knights and the Crawlers that follow them. Then head out the door through the back off the chamber (Turn right and you will see the missions Terminal) and enter the elevator. Cortana will then question you as to what happened and why your 'Bio-reading are all over the map'. After answering you exit the elevator and turn right to enter the portal. Part 4 As you exit the portal you are greeted by Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and an entourage Vehicles including two Scorpions, a Warthog and a Mongoose. Grab the Scorpion and use it to ruin the Ghosts day and then turn your fire on the Wraiths that are strafing in the background. Once you have done this head to the waypoint on your HUD and take out the Dome Energy shields. Do this by getting out your Scorpion and running inside, chucking a grenade at the generator and then returning to your Scorpion to finish off any remaining infantry. Rinse and repeat for the second generator. The head back down the slope and exit your Vehicle. Head through the rocks and pick the Target Designator and take out the gravity well. Congratulations you have now finished the level Reclaimer! Category:Walkthroughs